The Other Woman
by alexmarieeeex3
Summary: Nothing was going right in Chelsea's life. It was in pieces and they were thrown in a million different places, just like their clothes had been. She needed to end this "relationship", but could she do it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I only own Chelsea Nicole Monroe. Everybody else belongs to themselves.

**A/N**: Finally, I moved websites (: I started out on Quizilla!, and when I realized I wasn't happy there because of the changes they made recently, I switched here. So without anymore rambling, here's my first story on this website!

* * *

Carefully, the brunette got out of bed, feeling the familiar sense of shame and déjà vu wash over her mind and body yet again. Too many times had she been in this predicament. _No longer,_ she told herself. _This is the last time._ Picking up her clothing that was scattered all of the room, she made her way to the bathroom, cautious not to wake him up like she had the last time. If he had woken up, it'd be nothing but arguments, harsh words and apologies, just like last time.

After closing the bathroom door behind her carefully, Chelsea looked at herself in the mirror. Nevertheless, she wasn't too happy with what she saw. Her reflection disgusted her. Oh, how she longed for the days when she saw an innocent, young girl staring back at her in the mirror. She turned on the cold water in the sink and ran her hands underneath it, splashing the water onto her face. Glancing up at the mirror once again, Chelsea actually took the time to study her reflection. Her once glistening dark brown eyes were now dull and lifeless. The bags beneath her eyes were seemingly becoming darker with each passing day. Her long, dark brown hair was a mess, no doubt from the events of last night.

Disgusted, Chelsea quickly got dressed, trying her best not to trip, then quietly crept from the bathroom. She tip toed her way to the door, her high heels in hand, and grabbed her purse which had been thrown aside in the lustful moments from last night. Before shutting the door behind her, the brunette allowed herself one last look at his sleeping figure. Immediately, she regretted it. A feeling of pain and shame washed over her yet again, but this time it was mixed in with guilt, and a tinge of happiness. She closed her eyes, shutting the door quietly behind her. No doubt, he'd be angry once he found out that he wouldn't be waking up with her in his arms, but he would have to get over it.

She could barely bring herself to walk down the hallway to her own room, where she was supposed to be rooming with Maryse, her best girlfriend in this crazy place they call a business. It took all the strength she had not to run back to his room and pound on the door. _No, _she thought. _Then you'd just be back at square one, dummy. He doesn't really want you, he has a wife and a daughter who love him._ She knew she was wrong. Anybody in her situation would. Before she knew it, she was back at her room. There was no way she was sleeping, so she put a movie into the DVD player and plopped down on the couch. Once the movie started, Chelsea could feel the tears stinging her eyes. Nothing was going right, her life was in a million pieces, and they were thrown in a million places, just like their clothes had been. For what seemed like hours, she sat there as the tears rushed down her face. There was nothing she could do about it anymore. She'd let lust come in the way of her judgement, and now she had to pay for the consequences.

Nobody knew about this; Nobody **could** know about this. News spread like wildfire in the WWE, and Chelsea knew that. Either they stopped now, or they would eventually slip up and get caught. There was no going back once that happened. She knew she had to cut it off. She had to cut off the "relationship" that she had with Randal Keith Orton.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it's so short, guys. I promise, once the story actually gets going the chapters will be much longer. Review.(:


	2. Chapter 2

"Where were you last night? I tried calling you, but you left your cell phone in your duffle bag again."

Dodging Maryse's questions were getting more and more difficult by the day for Chelsea. She'd caught on to her excuses too easily, especially as of late. She'd been slipping, using the same excuses multiple times. She knew something was up. No matter what, though, there was absolutely no way she could indulge the blonde with hot, juicy, romantic stories. Best friend or not, this was not something that could be known by anyone.

"Sorry, darling. I went for a walk last night. I couldnt sleep and fell asleep by the pool area," Chelsea said, shrugging her shoulders. Maryse didn't believe her, and both of the girls knew that, but she left it at that.

"Sure. What do you want to do tonight after the show? Gail told me about the cutest little cafe down the street from the arena. She goes there all the time and wanted to know if we wanted to join her there tonight for dinner," her best friend went on as Chelsea drifted off. In the past twenty-four hours she'd done too many unspeakable things and they were all about to pour out of her mouth. When it came to Maryse, she could barely keep a secret if her life depended on it.

"Yeah, sounds fun. Look, I'm gonna go run and get some coffee. I'll get you your usual vanilla latte, sound good?" Chelsea said as she rummaged around the room for a hairbrush, not waiting for a response. Maryse stared on as she disappeared from the room, the door shutting loudly behind the brunette. Something was going on with her and she'd known it for a while, but she just figured that she would tell her when she was ready, but now it seemed as if that time would never come.

As soon as the door latched shut Chelsea sighed in relief, leaning her back against the door. She'd come so close to blowing her cover, and she couldn't risk being around Maryse until she'd solved the situation at hand with Randy. They both had too much at stake for her to blow it now. It felt like she was walking on broken glass whenever she was near Maryse. She hated the feeling of not telling her best friend everything. She knew this would eventually tear the two apart.

Chelsea stood in front of Randy Orton's hotel room door, knocking as loud as she could without waking up the Superstars in the neighboring rooms, which wasn't very loud at all. It had occurred to her to call him, but she left her cell phone in her room again, which was where Maryse was. If she went back to the room without coffee, that would just be another excuse she needed to make. She had to know _something _was going on, she just couldn't let her know what.

"Who the fuck is knocking on my door this early?" An angry Randy Orton yelled from the other side of the door.

"It's me." Chelsea said softly, hoping he didn't hear her voice break. Now was not a time to show weakness. Without another word, she heard locks unlocking, doorknobs twisting, and doors creaking open. Randy was speechless when he saw her. Her eyes looked red and puffy, like she had been crying, her brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and her makeup was smudged, but she still looked gorgeous to him. He couldn't see a single flaw in her at this moment. "I need to talk to you," she said, breaking him out of his thoughts. Whatever anger that had consumed him before immediately left his body and he stepped aside to let her in.

"Chelsea, are you alright?" He asked, leading her over to the couch, his eyes never leaving her face. He knew damn well nothing was alright.

"No, not at all."

"Talk to me, darling," he said softly, bringing her into his arms. All Chelsea wanted to do was cry, but any sign of weakness in a situation like this wouldn't turn out well. She pushed Randy away and got up off of the couch.

"Randy, we can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?"

"You know damn well what!" Chelsea yelled. Randy flinched. This was the first time she'd ever actually yelled at him like that. She gained some composure and continued in a calmer voice. "You and I...we can't keep doing this. Every night together is damaging your marriage with Sam. I don't want little Alanna knowing her daddy's cheating on her mommy. My parents were like that. I hated it. I was embarrassed. Everybody knew my business. I won't let this keep happening, Randal."

At the sound of his full name, Randy looked up in shock. She _never_ called him Randal. He took a deep breath and got up off the couch, taking a few long strides over to the pacing, petite brunette. "You're making me dizzy, please stop walking in circles," he said as he placed both hands on her shoulders. His eyes connected with hers and it was as if a jolt of electricity shot through his body. Chelsea's beautiful brown eyes darted away quickly. "I knew this wasn't going to go on forever, Chels. I've known that from the start. Eventually you would want more than I can give you, and that's not fair to you. I love you. More than you know. Please believe me when I say that," his voice trailed off slightly. Randy felt like his heart was about to explode. "But I can't live without you."

"Randy," Chelsea was getting uncomfortable. Here she was, trying to end this and he was making it difficult for her. She loved him too, but she couldn't go back now. "I can't continue to do this. I just can't stand the weeks where Sam and Alanna come to visit and I have to look that beautiful baby girl in the face. I have to look Sam in the face. It's killing me Randy, I-"

Randy cut her rambling off with a kiss. Chelsea's mind screamed at her to stop, but the minute their lips connected it felt like nothing was wrong. Randy wasn't married, he didn't have a daughter, and the two of them were doing nothing wrong.

"Stop, please," Chelsea pushed him away. She couldn't do this, not again. Randy looked down at the top of the brunette's head. She was looking down, that much he knew, but what he didn't know was that she was looking down to hide the tears from him. Randy felt her head shaking back and forth against his chest and he let out a sigh. There was only one thing he could do now. Something he had been considering for the past month. Something that would make her happy.

"I'm leaving Samantha."


End file.
